Yakuza and the Three Wishes
by Gazamidori
Summary: After the death of his wife, a man most go on an assassination hit. Little did he Know one of the two people he had a hit on was someone whom he had know as a child. Chapter three is up. Rated T for romance, blood and gore, and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry for the delay. Fanfiction wouldn't accept my document. Thank you WildOrion for inspiring me to actually write this story.**

Yakuza and the Three Wishes

I woke up to the early morning sun with its' stealthy rays sneaking their way into my room. It made me aware that it was time for me to head off to my work for what seemed like the millionth time. I groggily got up, lazily brushed my teeth and straightened out my hair, got changed and grabbed my already packed briefcase. I left my house, only to have to go back in for my sword. Leaving a second time, I locked the door before I took another step, and then continued on my way to the warehouse where the Yakuza Clan's secret base of operation is located. Fortunately for me, I had woken up early enough to miss the numerous back alley 'doctors', gang bangers and boastful explorers. After walking the quarter mile to the warehouse I came upon an oddly marked crate. I knocked on the door 5 times in a rhythmic code. Only a few seconds later, the door swung open from a mechanical device. I peered into the almost unrealistically sized building.

I heard the voice of my intern Veronica state," Max, we have bad news; C.J. didn't succeed in his mission and died from the injuries obtained by his target. We also received news for 3 missions. We are going to need you to assign agents to these."

I looked over the papers. I looked over the first two pieces of paper and wasn't shocked, average request. I took a look at the third paper and nearly dropped the three papers and corresponding folders. I thought about each of these and decided a person for each task. A hit on a soon-to-be wedded. I took a pen out of my pocket and wrote the name for eradicating Manon and Griphey to Drew. I assigned the protection of a group of younglings to get back to Ludibrium from the Omega Sector. I wrote down my name on the hit. Since it seemed like a task on a completely different level, I decided to go on my first mission since the one involving horntail. Just thinking about the mission made me start to cry. My beautiful Wife Tiffany had died because of the foul beast horntail. "Veronica, make sure these papers are given to their intended recipients. You'll be in charge of the organization while I'm gone. I will be taking the assassination mission. If you need any help look at the book in my desk." With that, I pulled a return scroll and made the hand sign to teleport to the nearest city.

It was now around 10:30 in the morning and an odd event was going on. The streets were empty. Out of instinct I immediately dove behind a dumpster. Almost immediately after I dove, the loud bangs, pops and ka booms of molotaves, pistols and shot guns being thrown or fired where heard around kerning. A full out gang war was happening between Ichiban and 1337. Quickly climbed up on top of a building and started building jumping until I saw the out skirts of kerning, I climbed down using a fire escape to climb down. I started walking towards the center of Victoria Island where I would be able to access the routes to any city very easily. I pulled out the document containing the information on my two targets and looked over carefully. "So they'll be in Sleepywood. This is going to be too easy," I said in a cocky manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for grammar issues in previous story. I forgot to save my original copy and my computer shut down and forgot the whole thing, so I was in a rush to try and recreate. Hopefully this one won't be as bad. Still haven't decided how frequently ill post each chapter is extremely varied so ill just post ASAP. Also, if you see *(word), then that means that a description is rather difficult and looking up the word might be useful. Just Bing/Google (word) Maplestory.**

Chapter 2

I walked with a little unease because the normally chaotic, wet and warm Rainforest surrounding Sleepywood was now quite, a little cool and dry. It made me quicken my pace to reach Sleepywood. I walked into Sleepywood through its northern gates. The town was deserted except for a few locals selling different items. I decided to scout out the surrounding area for future uses. I spotted a few explorers in the area but never saw one face to face. After making a rough map of the area, I headed back to town. More specifically, The Hotel/Sauna.

I walked in to the 3 story tree stump that was the Sauna/Hotel. I walked up to the front Counter and said, "I'd like to rent a room for 3 days."

"Sure just sign here and I'll get you a room key," the nice lady said before walking into a closet to receive the key. I signed my name as one of my fake IDs to ensure that I would not be caught. The lady came out holding a key. "That'll be 800,000 mesos sir." She said holding her hand out. I handed here the large wad of cash and she handed me the key. It had a tab on the back which gave you the location of the room. After entering the room I used a scroll to summon my different clothing and hygienic equipment and utensils. I then decided to take a shower.

After I took my shower I changed into my bathrobe and decided to go to the sauna. I made sure to take my *Neocora with me as well. I walked down a hallway towards the sauna. I opened the door and fog poured out of the room. The sensation of the warm air hitting my cold body instantly made me relax. My shoulders slouched forward and my eyes closed a little as I walked in and sat down on one of the many seats in the sauna. The relaxing sensation drove me to a slumber. The sudden intake of cold air from the door opening is the feeling that woke me up. I then quickly shot up and out of the sauna for I had seen one of my targets. The man didn't seem to notice that I was chasing him but to ensure that it stayed that way I only walked after him then entered a room.

I waited around a corner for him to come out. When he finally did he left in the opposite direction. I then chipped a little tiny piece of wood out of the door to ensure that I knew where it was. I then pursued the man. He left Sleepywood through its' south gate. I was a little shocked because he didn't look like a person of mush strength, which would mean certain death on that path for it lead to the cave system most people called the 'Ant Tunnels'. Although the cavern extended way farther than the area we called the 'Ant Tunnels', we gave the cave system that name because the 'Ant Tunnels' where the most commonly used area of the cave system. The 'Ant Tunnels' where a rough cave system in the center of Victoria Island full of odd yellow stalagmites and stalactites and even stranger creatures. I then noticed that the man continued walking past the end point of the area called the 'Ant tunnels and entering a new realm. This realm had black stalactites and stalagmites, some were covered in ice and others were burnt. The most likely cause is from fights between two of the three types of elemental drakes in the area.

The man then stopped at what seemed to be ruins to an old structure. I then saw him get on his knees and pray to the gods, most likely for good luck. I almost pitied the man, but quickly got over it and lunged forward. *Neocora in hand. I thrust the sword forward, but he must of heard me because he avoided my attack, my sword only barely chafing his armor. Before he could react I twisted the sword and pulled back slashing straight through the man's armor. He collapsed out of pain and agony, moaning in pain as blood gushed out of the wound and onto the floor. He tried to stop the blood loss by grabbing the wound, but to no avail. I quickly took his life with a simple sword thrust through his heart. I watched as the life left his eyes. I then heard the phrase," I'm sorry Mindie." His head then fell to the side and he died. I shut his eyes before burying him in the earth around the ruins.

I wondered to myself," Where have I heard that name before?" it puzzled me but I had no time to worry about something as silly as that. So I decided to just head back to my apartment and rest.

**A/N: So in case you can't find a picture of the sword, I'll try to describe a Neocora. Basically, it's a short 6-8 inch sword with a curved edge on one side and a large bulge on the other on the tip. It looks like someone cut off half of where the straight part of a sword is but forgot to cut off the point.**

** Also thanks to my only reviewer WildOrion. He is a great author and reviewer. Now Review my story.**

**It's right down here.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**For Yakuza and the three wishes**

**A/N: hey nobody reviewed chapter 2 yet. Why is that? Thank you WildOrion for reviewing, hope you feel better if you read this. Thank you anonymous reviewer, a review is a review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I returned to my hotel room, easily finding the door I marked but I was too tired to even attempt another murder. I made my way into my room, changed without much haste and then cleaned off my blade. A knock on the door startled me and made me drop my blade. Chink! The sound it made after striking the floor. "Coming," I said to whoever was at the door. I put on a helmet to conceal my identify. When I opened the door, I nearly dropped a glass of water that I had been holding. It was my other target, but now I was having my doubts on whether I could actually kill this lady. She had the most impressive array of equipment I've ever seen. She had a Chaos Zakum Helmet, a elegant robe that I assumed to be a Timeless Mist Blue, Timeless Cabatina Shoes, a Timeless Moonlight cape, A Timeless Aeas Hand, and to top it all off, a Chaos Horntail Necklace. I looked up at her face and she had tears running down her face. Her eyes were a beautiful Brown and the little amount off hair that made its way out of the helmet was blue in color.

She looked at me and seemed to stop crying but then pulled out of pocket in her rope a picture of her husband. "Have you seen this man? It's very important," she asked with a sound of depression in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him," I said with perfect tone from years of practice. I began to shut the door as she stood there.

Right before the door was shut she said with haste, "Hey, hold on. Have I meet you before, you look very familiar."

I opened the door once more and said, "I don't think I've meet you before. I'm sorry."

Before I could do anything she reached out and took off my helmet and looked straight into my eyes, I couldn't help but look back. She then gave me my helmet and said, "You're Riley, I knew you when you were a kid."

I looked at her oddly; I was a little bit scared because she knew my name, but she seemed legitimate. "Are you sure I know you? I don't even know your name," I said.

With a look of hurt on her face she said, "Ohh. You don't remember my name. I'm Mindy. Don't you remember; I saved your life when someone came to Kerning City and summoned Pink Bean?"

"Mindy, I remember you." I said, a little happy to see one of my friends from when I was young.

"Good, then do you remember that you owe me three wishes?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Three wishes?" I remembered that but I was trying to blow it off.

Apparently she knew I was hiding knowing about it and she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from hiding. "You know what I'm talking about, now come with me there is something I need you to do," she said like she was going; SHOPPING! And that's exactly what we did, SHOP.

"Come on," she wined while tugging on my arm, trying to get me to go into one of the numerous stores.

"No," I said, "I don't like shopping."

"Please, I want to look good for my husband," she said.

I quickly looked away, "n-No-I'm, I'm sorry, I just - I just hate shopping!" I said trying to cover my discomfort knowing I killed her husband.

She looked at me, tilted her to the side, and said, "What's wrong? Why are you upset?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm not sad, w-why would you think that?" I asked.

"It's because you're crying. It's okay, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't be mad," she said in a comforting manner.

"If I were to tell you, you would hate, I'm sorry," I said, I turned around with tears in my eyes and started to walk away.

Then I felt her arms wrap around me, "I promise you I won't hate you," She said obviously curious about what I was going to say.

With a sigh I told her about how I was sent to kill her and her what-would've-been soon-to-be husband. I knew it was a bad Idea but I had to, it was the right thing to do.

She looked at me, tears dwelling in her eyes and whispered, "Why?" with that she ran off.

I sighed, I had known it was a bad idea but she was very convincing.

**A/N: sorry for late update, I've had a lot of schoolwork. Hope you like this.**


End file.
